


The End of the Apocalypsis

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate final, Gen, This was thought as a direct final for Fairy Tail, This will become an AU in the future, hope you enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: A young girl named Esmeralda is the guardian of the most dangerous mage in Fiore. She goes to his house, which is his prison, everyday to write his biography. But today is an special day.





	

Some tell the apocalyptic dragon was saved from death by the sky dragon slayer. And, when he woke up, he screamed. And that he hugged the sky slayer and cried for a week. After that, he fell asleep for a month. Something he couldn't do for hundreds of years.

 

They also tell that he left a colorful scale for every dragon slayer before disappearing without saying anything.

 

The legend says that five of the seven dragon slayers stopped aging after their 25th birthday. And, when they lost all their most important ones, they went to find the apocalyptic dragon.

 

My mother always tells me to not believe in those legends, but I know they are true. My family is a descendant of one of those slayers, and we have to guard a criminal that lives in the woods. An immortal who committed a lot of crimes.

 

I never approached to him until that day. We usually left food and clothes for him at the limit of the barrier that keeps him trapped. That day, he was at the place where we left his supplies. He explained to me that he wanted to see who was the one who put the supplies gently. Since that day, I went to see him everyday.

 

And today is not an exception.

 

\- What are you doing outside? - I asked to him when I arrived.

\- Today is the day Happy died.

\- Happy?

\- An Exceed, my brother's partner. I came here to see his grave.

\- You never did that before.

\- Guess I needed to apologize for something. Where I left my story yesterday?

\- Year x489, third month.

\- Ah, yes.

\- Which legends about the slayers are true, Zeref?

\- Come inside, and I tell you.

 

I followed him inside the house, and he prepared some tea.

 

\- All of them are true - explained Zeref -. Every single one of them.

\- Can you explain to me what happened when the slayers left?

\- They were threatened like monsters. And when everyone died they left. My brother's last words to me were "Acnologia is broken. We're going to take care of him."

\- And then what?

\- They left, and Acnologia never again destroyed a country. They are taking care of the most broken dragon slayer alive.

\- And how was the black magician captured?

\- I couldn't kill for the last time. I wasn't capable to kill the woman I love, and then kill myself. The Magic Council captured me after that. They put me those special bracelets, who don't let my curse come out, and don't let me use magic.

\- The barrier was necessary?

\- This barrier is my prison. I can't go anywhere.

\- What about that woman you love? Is she dead?

\- She died a long time ago. I've been alone since my brother left.

\- How many years passed since he left?

\- I don't know... Hundreds of years?

 

I saw the tears in his eyes. He still loves that woman and his brother.

 

\- I'm sorry. I didn't want to...

\- It's okay. It's been a long time since I talked about them. And, Esmeralda, you look a lot like my brother.

\- You never told me that. Why now?

\- Redemption, I think. Probably the same for Happy.

\- So... Your brother and his friends are flying with the apocalyptic dragon?

\- They are. They always are.

\- It's true that you had a son?

\- It is. Before being captured, I told him to go and see the world. That was the only way I could take care of him.

\- He's alive?

\- I don't think. It happened a long time ago.

\- Well... Let's continue writing your biography.

\- Can I get a haircut before? It's been a while since someone cut my hair.

\- Why not? You look like a male Rapunzel.

 

He laughed. Then I cut his hair down. Something he needed for a long time ago.

 

\- This length is fine for you? Or you want it shorter? - I asked after cutting most of his hair.

\- Yes, it's fine. Thank you.

\- This house... How long has been here?

\- Since my brother arrived at Magnolia. It's his house. That's why I choose this place to be my prison. I was with my family since they died and left this place. Those are happy memories for me. The few I have.

\- Well, let's continue.

\- What was the last thing I explained to you?

\- "I was experimenting with some dead bodies..."

\- Ah yes. I was experimenting with those dead bodies to create powerful demons who could kill me, if my brother failed.

 

I recorded every single one of his words while writing them. I always do that. I don't want to miss any detail.

 

\- ... And Mard Geer was born.

\- The king of the Underworld, Mard Geer Tartaros?

\- Who else?

\- How was him when he was born?

\- He was the most intelligent demon I ever created. I regret destroying him. He was loyal to me. Even more than the other demons.

\- You killed him?

\- It was another time. I wanted to die, even if I had to kill everyone in this world.

\- Destroy this world was an option for you?

\- You're angry, I know. I can feel that. But no one can kill me. Esmeralda, you can do great things, and write great stories. Why are you doing this? I know it hurts you. This will take all your lifetime.

\- I don't care. I want to know the truth.

\- Someone crossed the barrier.

 

He was scared. I could feel it in his words when he said that. Both knew very well that no one wanted to be near him.

 

\- I'll go to check - I said, standing up.

\- Be careful, Esmeralda. I don't want to lose you.

 

I left the house, and I found a blond boy.

 

\- Oh, sorry - he said -. I didn't know someone was living here.

\- Who are you?

\- Someone who knew the ones who build this house a long time ago. But they are dead now.

\- This house is now a prison. I don't live here.

\- A prison, you say? Who is the prisoner?

\- The dark mage, Zeref Dragneel.

\- My father?

 

I was surprised for that words. Even Zeref believed his son was dead.

 

\- D-do you want to see him? - I asked, nervous.

\- Please. I believed he was inside the Magic Council prison, in some high security cell.

 

I guided him inside the house. Zeref was trembling in his chair.

 

\- Zeref, you have a visit.

\- Hello, father.

 

Zeref didn't say a word. He just ran to hug his son while crying.

 

\- It's been a long time - said the boy.

\- I truly believed you were dead.

\- And I believed I couldn't see you again.

\- What about those muscles, Larcade? You see how big they are?

\- Father, it's been 600 years since I left your side.

\- That long!?

\- What's all this hair in the floor?

\- Oh, I cut it today.

\- Really? The last time I got a haircut was three years ago.

\- I can leave if you want - I said to them.

\- No - answered Zeref -, stay here, Esmeralda. I'm sure he has a lot of interesting things to explain. I prepare something to eat for the three of us.

 

Zeref left me and Larcade alone and went to the kitchen.

 

\- I'm Larcade Dragneel, Zeref's son. It's nice to meet you.

\- I'm Esmeralda Dragneel, a descendant of your uncle Natsu. It's nice to meet you too.

\- I knew I saw that pink hair somewhere. You look a lot like him.

\- Your father said it to me today. He never mentioned a thing before.

\- Strange. He loves my uncle more than me. And I'm his own son. What are you doing here?

\- I decided to write his biography. He has a lot of things to explain.

\- He lived so long.

\- Why are you immortal? Your mother was human.

\- My mother was cursed like my father. She died after trying to contain the curse by herself for too long.

\- The curse killed the cursed one? How do you know?

\- Uncle Natsu told me. I found him and the others in my travels. Acnologia likes the thermal baths in the Orient countries. It relaxes him.

\- Curious. How is Acnologia?

\- Dead inside. When I first meet him, his eyes said "death". The times I found them, his eyes were dead. But they bright when Wendy talks with him. I think she reminds him of a member of his family.

\- Zeref said he's broken.

\- He is. When Wendy saved his life, he was scared. He doesn't want to remember his past. It hurts him.

\- The most powerful dragon of all, Acnologia, doesn't want to remember his own past?

\- I don't know what happened to him, but it's something he won't explain to anyone.

\- Can you two help me!? - asked Zeref from inside the kitchen.

\- Of course, father.

 

I spend all day with father and son. And I recorded everything they explained. There will be things that Zeref won’t need to explain to me.

 

My name is Esmeralda Dragneel. I'm a writer, and the only celestial mage with the power to summmom the celestial king without destroying any zodiac key. Also, a friend of the dark mage Zeref Dragneel. The only one he has. But now I know he won't be alone anymore when I leave this world.


End file.
